Many electronic products need various amounts of memory to store information, e.g. data. One common type of high speed, low cost memory includes dynamic random access memory (DRAM) comprised of individual DRAM cells arranged in arrays. DRAM cells include an access transistor, e.g a metal oxide semiconducting field effect transistor (MOSFET), coupled to a capacitor cell.
Another type of high speed, low cost memory includes floating gate memory cells. A conventional horizontal floating gate transistor structure includes a source region and a drain region separated by a channel region in a horizontal substrate. A floating gate is separated by a thin tunnel gate oxide. The structure is programmed by storing a charge on the floating gate. A control gate is separated from the floating gate by an intergate dielectric. A charge stored on the floating gate effects the conductivity of the cell when a read voltage potential is applied to the control gate. The state of cell can thus be determined by sensing a change in the device conductivity between the programmed and un-programmed states.
With successive generations of DRAM chips, an emphasis continues to be placed on increasing array density and maximizing chip real estate while minimizing the cost of manufacture. It is further desirable to increase array density with little or no modification of the DRAM optimized process flow.
Multilayer insulators have been previously employed in memory devices. The devices in the above references employed oxide-tungsten oxide-oxide layers. Other previously described structures described have employed charge-trapping layers implanted into graded layer insulator structures.
More recently oxide-nitride-oxide structures have been described for high density nonvolatile memories. All of these are variations on the original MNOS memory structure described by Fairchild Semiconductor in 1969 which was conceptually generalized to include trapping insulators in general for constructing memory arrays.
Studies of charge trapping in MNOS structures have also been conducted by White and others.
Some commercial and military applications utilized non-volatile MNOS memories.
However, these structures did not gain widespread acceptance and use due to their variability in characteristics and unpredictable charge trapping phenomena. They all depended upon the trapping of charge at interface states between the oxide and other insulator layers or poorly characterized charge trapping centers in the insulator layers themselves. Since the layers were deposited by CVD, they are thick, have poorly controlled thickness and large surface state charge-trapping center densities between the layers.
Thus, there is an ongoing need for improved DRAM technology compatible transistor cells. It is desirable that such transistor cells be fabricated on a DRAM chip with little or no modification of the DRAM process flow. It is further desirable that such transistor cells provide increased density and high access and read speeds.    Boulin et al., “Semiconductor Memory Apparatus with a Multi-Layer Insulator Contacting the Semiconductor.” U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,054;    Kahng et al., “Method for Fabricating Multilayer Insulator-Semiconductor Memory Apparatus,” U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,085;    DiMaria, D. J., “Graded or Stepped Energy Band-Gap-Insulator MIS structures (GI-MIS or SI-MIS), ” Journal of Applied Physics, 50(9), 5826–9 (September, 1979);    DeKeersmaecker et al., “Non-Volatile Memory Devices Fabricated From Graded or Stepped Energy Band Gap Insulator MIM or MIS Structure,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,601, RE31,083;    Eitan, “Non-volatile semiconductor memory cell utilizing asymmetrical charge trapping,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,192;    Etian, B. et al., “NROM: A Novel Localized Trapping, 2-Bit Nonvolatile Memory Cell,” IEEE Electron Device Lett., 21(11), 543–545 (November, 2000);    Eitan, B. et al., “Characterization of Channel Hot Electron Injection by the Subthreshold Slope of NROM device,” IEEE Electron Device Lett., 22(11), 556–558 (November, 2001);    Frohman-Bentchkowsky, D., “An Integrated Metal-Nitride-Oxide-Silicon (MNOS) Memory,” Proceedings of the IEEE, 57(6), 1190–2 (June 1969);    Nakamuma et al., “Memory matrix using MIS semiconductor element,” U.S Pat. No. 3,665,423;    Britton, J. et al., “Metal-Nitride-Oxide IC Memory Retains Data for Meter Reader,” Electronics, 45(22); 119–23 (23 Oct. 1972);    Cricchi, J. R. et al., “Hardened MNOS/SOS Electrically Reprogrammable Nonvolatile Memory,” IEEE Transactions on Nuclear Science, ns-24(6), 2185–9 (December, 1977), Conference: IEEE Annual Conference on Nuclear and Space Radiation Effects, Sponsor: IEEE, 12–15 Jul. 1977, Williamsburg. Va., USA;    White, M. H., “Direct Tunneling in Metal-Nitride-Oxide-Silicon (MNOS) Structures,” Conference: Program of the 31st physical electronics conference (abstracts), page:1 pp., Publisher: U.S. Dept. Commerce, Washington, D.C., USA, 1971, viii+46 Pages, Sponsor: American Phys. Soc., division of electron and atomic phys, 15–17 Mar. 1971, Gaithersburg, Md. USA;    White, M. H., Cricchi, J. R., “Characterization of Thin-Oxide MNOS Memory Transistors,” IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, ED-19(12), 1280–8 (December, 1972);    Wei, L. S., Simmons. J. G. “Trapping, Emission and Generation in MNOS Memory Devices,” Solid-State Electronics, 17(6). 591–8 (June 1974);    Ferris-Prabhu. A. V., “Charge Transfer in Layered Insulators.” Solid-State Electronics, 16(9), 1086–7 (September, 1973);    Ferris-Prabhu, A. V., Lareau, L. J., “Amnesia in Layered Insulator FET Memory Devices,” Conference:1973 International Electron Devices Meeting Technical Digest, Page: 75–7, Publisher: IEEE, New York. N.Y, USA, 1973, xvi+575 Pages, Sponsor: IEEE, 3–5 Dec. 1973, Washington. D.C., USA;    Ferris-Prabhu, A. V., “Tunneling Theories of Non-Volatile Semiconductor Memories,” Physica Status Solidi A, 35(1), 243–50 (16 May 1976));    L. Forbes. W. P. Noble and E. H. Cloud, “MOSFET Technology for Programmable Address Decode and Correction,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,950;    S. Sze, Physics of Semiconductor Devices, Wiley. N.Y., 1981, pp. 504–506);    L. Forbes and J. Geusic, “Memory Using Insulator Traps,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,181;    Wilk, G. D. et al., “High-K Gate Dielectric: Current Status and Materials Properties Considerations,” Jour. Appl. Phys., 89(10), 5243–75 (2001);    Robertson, J., “Band Offsets of Wide-Band-Gap Oxides and Implications for Future Electronic Devices,” J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B, 18(3), 1785–91 (2000);    Luan, H. F. et al., “High Quality Ta2, O5 Gate Dielectrics With TOX Equil. 10 Angstroms,” IEDM Tech. Digest, 141–144 (1999); Zhu, W. J. et al., “Current Transport in Metal/Hafnium Oxide/Silicon Structure,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, 23(2), 97–99 (2002);    Yoder, M. N., “Wide Bandgap Semiconductor Materials and Devices,” IEEE Trans. on Electron Devices, 43, 1633–36 (October, 1996);    Ahn. K. Y. and Forbes, L., “Porous Silicon Oxycarbide Integrated Circuit Insulator,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,518;    Forbes, L. et al., “Transistor With Silicon Oxycarbide Gate and Methods of Fabrication and Use,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,368;    Ofer Sneh et al., “Thin film atomic layer deposition equipment for semiconductor processing,” Thin Solid Films, 402, 248–261 (2002);    Shunsuke Morishita et al., “Atomic-Layer Chemical-Vapor-Deposition of SiO2, by Cyclic Exposure of CHOSi(NCO)3 and H2O2,” Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 34, 5738–42 (1955);    Forsgren, Katarina et al., “Atomic Layer Deposition of HfO2 Using Hafnium Iodide,” one page summary of work, Conference held in Monterey, Calif. May 14–15, 2001);    Zhang, H. and Solanki, R., “Atomic Layer Deposition of High Dielectric Constant Nanolaminates,” Jour. of the Electrochemical Soc., 148(4) F63–F66 (2001);    Kukli, Kaupo et al., “Dielectric Properties of Zirconium Oxide Grown by Atomic Layer Deposition from Iodide Precursor,” Jour. of the Electrochemical Soc., 148(12), F227–F232 (2001);    Carter, R. J. et al., “Electrical Characterization of High-k Materials Prepared by Atomic Layer CVD,” IWGI, 94–99 (2001);    Kukli, Kaupo et al., “Tailoring the Dielectric Properties of HfO2—Ta2O3 Nanolaminates,” Appl. Phys. Lett., 68(26), 3737–39 (1996);    Guha, S. et al., “Atomic Beam Deposition of Lanthanum- and Yttrium-Based Oxide Thin Films for Gate Dielectrics,” Appl. Phys. Lett., 77(17), 2710–2712 (2000);    Niilisk, A. et al., “Atomic-Scale Optical Monitoring of the Initial Growth of TiO2, Thin Films,” Proc. of the SPIE, 4318, 72–77 (2001);    S. F. Cogan, “Protective Overlay Material and Electro-Optical Coating Using Same”). U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,581    Fauchet, P. M. et al., “Optoelectronics and photovoltaic applications of microcrystalline SiC,” Symp. on Materials Issues in Microcrystalline Semiconductors, pp. 291–2 (1989);    Demichelis, F. et al., “Physical Properties of Undoped and Doped Microcrystalline SiC:H    Deposited by PECVD,” Symp. on Amorphous Silicon Technology, pp. 413–18 (1991);    Demichelis, F. et al., “Influence of Doping on the Structural and Optoelectronic Properties of Amorphous and Microcrystalline Silicon Carbine,” J. Appl. Phys., 72(4), 1327–33 (1992);    Chang, C. Y. et al., “Novel Passivation Dielectrics—The Boron- or Phosphorus-Doped Hydrogenated Amorphous Silicon Carbide Films,” J. Electrochemical Society, 132(2), 418–22 (February, 1995);    Martins, R. et al., “Transport Properties of Doped Silicon Oxycarbide Microcrystalline Films Produced by Spatial Separation Techniques,” Solar Energy Materials and Solar Cells, 41–42, 493–517 (June, 1996);    Martins, R. et al., “Wide Band-Gap Microcrystalline Silicon Thin Films,” Diffusion Defect Data Part B (Solid State Phenomena), Vol. 44–46, pt. 2, p. 299–346 (1995);    Renlund, G. M. et al., “Silicon oxycarbide glasses, I. Preparation and chemistry, J. Materials Research, 6(12), 2716–22 (December, 1991);    Forbes et al., “High Density Flash Memory,” U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,936,274, 6,143,636;    Noble et al., “Ultra High Density Flash Memory,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,356;    Noble et al., “Method of Forming High Density Flash Memory,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,976;    Forbes et al., “Programmable Memory Address Decode Array with Vertical Transistors,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,225;    Forbes et al., “Method of Forming a Logic Array for a Decoder,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,468;    Nobel et al., “Field Programmable Logic Arrays with Vertical Transistors,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,729;    Maayan, E. et al., “A 512 Mb NROM Flash Data Storage Memory with 8 MB/s Data Rate,” Dig. IEEE Int. Solid-State Circuits Conf., 100–101 (2002);